


Tragedy In This Applebees

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, applebees - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: :/





	Tragedy In This Applebees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeyan/gifts).



Once upon a time on a Wednesday at 4:56pm some god damn goblin named Velikk from Allstate was striding through the city making everyone wet from the sight of his strong little legs and he was a chad. He swung open the door of Applebees, his biceps rippling and his arm hairs swaying in his wake. He slapped the waiter’s asshole and sat on the largest table, spread eagle and ordered a singular fry and large coke. 

All of a suddenly Some fucking guy named Rauzz was there and Velikk from Undertale snorted like a hippopotamus, his nostrils flaring and his blood boiling he was gonna lose his fucking mind. He said

“You.” And he greasily slithered through the applebees, the entire establishment quaking. This entire Applebees was shook. 

Velikk took off his chest hair, rubbing his disgusting green chest and belching in agony. Fuck. He literally 

“RAWS” he wailed. Velikk shaved his head and rubbed his bald fucking head to assert his dominance. Rauzz screamed? 

 

Velikk stompted over and his fat green Velikk toes were wiggling son of a bitch! Velikk said hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh and he fuckigng jn n he YELLED in Anger and he ripped his chest hair off and put it on his bald head, yelling. 

“What the fuck” moaned rauzz and velikk stomped his massive sweaty goblin feet. Oh.  
Oh no his little goblin toes………………………………………………………………………...fuckkgh

Velikk rippled his bicep skin and he said “NO lets take this outside h:/” and he 

Punched rausz in the faceoof and rauzz said :/why the fuck did you punch my face for and velikk was like  
“Stupid” 

And he beat rauzz up behind the Applebees and Gritz was there

like if you cried


End file.
